Scrapbook Memories
by leytonTLA03
Summary: Lucas and Peyton have been best friends since forever. See how their relationships grows as Peyton looks through some old scrapbooks.
1. Like the stars that shined

Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_**I looked at you like the stars that shined.**_

_She said I was seven and you were nine I looked at you like the stars that shine the pretty lights_

** Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott were best friends. They have been since they were little babies. Growing up just down the road from each other, they never left each other's side. It was like they were attached at the hip. Some people often mistook them as brother and sister; that's how close they were.**

**From the day they met and then on they had each other's back. If someone was to pick on Peyton in anyway Lucas would be right there to tell them to get lost and then cheer her up. Same goes for Peyton, if she seen anyone picking on him for his love of books or anything like that then she'd push them down. No one could mess with them.**

** It was around the time when she was seven and he was nine. There was something that Peyton started to keep a secret from everyone but herself. She would never tell a single soul ... she had the biggest crush on Lucas, but she couldn't tell that to her other friends because boys 'supposedly' had cooties and girls at her age weren't supposed to like boys. She couldn't help it though; every time she looked right at him she couldn't help but get lost in those ocean blue eyes of his. So, she had to keep her secret locked in her diary where no one could find it.**

**Lucas had a secret too, though. He had a 'crush' on Peyton. He couldn't help but get lost in those green eyes of hers, or not notice how her smile lit up the room. Every time she got near his heart beat a little faster. He believed that there was no other girl in the world like her, and that she would always hold a special place in his heart no matter what. His mom was the only one that knew about is little 'crush' on his best friend, and she had to swear that she wouldn't tell a single soul, and so she kept her word. The both of them would keep his little secret between just the two of them for as long as it took.**

As Peyton sat on her front porch swing looking through an old photo album she couldn't help but smile at the childhood memories. Remembering the child hood that they both cherished dearly, and kept close to their hearts. She knew that Lucas Scott would always be her best friend no matter what or where their life took them.

_Our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love and our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

She couldn't suppress her smile as she remembered their dads joking around saying they were going to get married someday. She and Lucas denied everything of course. They couldn't see themselves getting married at all. At least that's what each of them led everyone to believe, while they secretly hoped that it was true. Their moms just rolled their eyes because they knew for sure that it was most likely true.


	2. bigger than me

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me you never did, you never did_

Peyton came across a picture from when she was around the age of eight and he was ten. She couldn't help but laugh at the two obvious kids in the picture. You could tell they were best friends, you always could. When you looked at one of their childhood pictures though it was like you could picture the day even if you weren't there, and you could just feel how close they were and you could just know that they would be friends forever.

** Peyton and Lucas were in her backyard by the big tree that held a tree fort and a swing. Her dad had built it for her for her fourth birthday. It was one of the best presents she had ever received that year. She and Lucas would play one it all the time whenever they were at her house.**

** They had been arguing like brother and sister all day about the stupidest stuff, from who was taller to who got the last chocolate chip cookie. At the moment they were arguing about how Lucas said that guys are better than girls. Peyton, clearly offended, stood her ground and said that guys are stupider that's why they're from Jupiter. At least that's what all her other girlfriends said, even though she didn't completely agree with it she just couldn't let Lucas get away with this one.**

** She still had to admit, though, that she still had a huge crush on Lucas. It hadn't changed over the years in fact; she thought that her feelings grew more and more with each new year. She believed that as she grew so would her feelings for him. She hated the fact that she couldn't show her true feelings, but she knew she was 'too young to have a boyfriend' or that's what her father would say, but Lucas was her best friend it wasn't like she had a huge crush on someone like three years older than her. Her friends also made it hard for her to show how she felt about him. Her friends believed that boys were gross and that all they did was play in the dirt and eat gross things. She just really wished she could tell Lucas how she felt. **

** While Peyton was lost in her own thoughts about how much she truly liked him she almost didn't hear him say that he was bigger than her and he could beat her up. She immediately jumped out of her thoughts, through her head back, and laughed hysterically. She said that he'd never hit a girl, he was too nice and it wasn't in his nature. Yes, she may only be eight, but boy was she a smart cookie. Lucas could only stand there with his mouth agape and staring at her. Who did she think she was? Telling him that he was too nice and that it wasn't in his nature, and that he would never hit a girl. Well, he was about to prove her wrong, or so he thought. So, he put up his fists, which only made her laugh that much harder. He looked at her confused. What exactly was she laughing at? He was being serious… he could easily beat her up. That's when both their moms snapped the picture. Right when the flash went of he realized that she had won. She was right, he could never hit a girl, let a lone his best friend, more importantly a girl that he found beautiful, funny, and smart, a girl that he'd be proud to call his girlfriend. He came out of his thoughts, sighed, threw his hands up in the air, and stormed up to the tree house. Peyton could only stand there laughing at the fact that the thought he could actually hit her.**


	3. Just two kids you and I

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Just two kids you and I**

_Take me back to when our world was one block wide I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried just two kids, you and I oh my my my my_

Peyton smiled as she came across yet another one of her favorite pictures. This one was of her and Lucas playing down at the river court down the road from their houses. That's where you would find them most of the time when they weren't at their houses or at school. Peyton would sit on the bench with their friend Mouth and draw while Lucas and his friends, Skills, Fergie, and Junk played basketball. Sometimes they'd even come here and just sit in front of the river and look out and think, neither of them saying a word. That's the kind of friendship they had, the one where you could just sit with each other and no words had to be spoken.

She loved this picture particularly because of Lucas' face. It was probably one of the top ten faces she'd ever seen on him in a picture. His lips were all puckered up and his eyes were closed, while she was just standing there looking at him like he was crazy. Peyton couldn't help but smile and laugh a little as the day came back to her mind.

** It was a brisk spring day and Peyton, Lucas, and both their moms were at the river court for a picnic. Peyton at the time was 9 and he was about to turn 11 in a few days. They were sitting on the blacktop drawing random things with chalk. Peyton kept asking him what he wanted for his birthday, but he kept saying that he didn't care, so she just left it at that. If he didn't like what she got him then he'd just have to deal with it.**

** Earlier that day the two had been playing truth or dare with their friends and Lucas had dared her to kiss his half brother, Nathan. Peyton, trying to prove her point about not being afraid of anything, had accepted the dare and had gotten all ready to kiss him. Puckered lips, closed eyes, the whole deal. She sat there for a few minutes and nothing had happened, so she opened her eyes and everyone was gone. She looked around everywhere and didn't see anyone. She had a pretty good idea on whose idea it was to leave her sitting there like an idiot. She eventually found them in Lucas' backyard playing a game of tag. She also found out that it was in fact Lucas' idea to leave her there. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Payback sucks." She whispered and then walked off giggling a little. Lucas only stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.**

** She was sitting there drawing a picture of the sun and the clouds and she figured now was the best time to get him back while they were sitting there in silence. She looked up from the ground at him. "I dare you to kiss me..." She said looking at him with a straight face, her heart secretly pounding really fast with nerves as she spoke the words. He immediately shot his head up and looked at her with a confused face "What?" He asked. "I dare you to kiss me." She said still with a straight face. Lucas being the guy that he is accepted the dare. He wasn't going to let her fool him, plus he had secretly wanted to kiss her for the longest time, just to see what it was like. So, he got all puckered up and ready, while Peyton just stood there with a smirk on her face. She was so tempted to kiss him, but she knew she had to get her payback for what he did to her earlier. That's when both their moms snapped pictures. Peyton stood there for a minute then ran and hid behind a tree. She sat there for a minute and thought about how much she would've really loved to kiss him, but she couldn't, she had to do this to teach Lucas a lesson. She peeked back around the tree and seen Lucas. He was looking around everywhere for her. Then she heard laughing and she looked towards their moms and they were laughing their heads off. They knew exactly what she was doing because she had told them both on the way there what Lucas had done to her. They laughed at that also. She smiled and went back over to Lucas and sat back down. She continued her chalk drawing as if she never left her spot. "I told you I'd get you back." She said with a smile, not looking up from her drawing. Lucas could only sit there and stare at her with a shocked face. Man, she was good. He thought.**

Peyton smiled as she remembered the look on his face, both the face of when he was trying to kiss her and of when he was at a loss for words. Everyone that they knew now had that picture of him all puckered up with his eyes closed, while she just stared at him with a smirk on her face. Both their parents had made it as the picture for the Christmas cards a few years back. It really was a priceless moment.


	4. wasn’t that little girl you used to see

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wasn't that little girl you used to see.

_I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see but your eyes still shined like the pretty lights_

Peyton had gone through a few more pictures from when they were younger. From birthday parties to vacations to school pictures and to just random ones taken almost every day. She laughed at most of them because they were of funny faces and funny moments in their lives, she could remember all the moments as if they were yesterday. They were just as funny as the day they were taken. They were moments to be remembered forever

She came across her favorite high school picture of the two. Their junior prom picture, or pictures should she say. They had taken so many pictures that night, but it still wasn't hard for her to choose her favorite. Well, she could at least narrow it down to two. The first one was of the two of them dancing to a slow song and Brooke had snapped that picture. Brooke even said that she knew they'd always end up together after she took the picture. Then the other was of the both of them getting their picture taken professionally. Peyton couldn't help but smile as she remembered that wonderful night.

** Lucas and Peyton had been at the prom for quite some time now. They had danced, had punch, and taken lots of pictures. They weren't going to let this night be forgettable. They took pictures with friends, with each other, and they even managed to take pictures while they were dancing. The only picture they hadn't taken was their official prom picture. They were waiting until the line died down a little. They were in the line for the pictures and Lucas couldn't stop staring and smiling at Peyton. Now, by this time they still weren't officially together they had just promised they'd always go to prom together no matter what. But when he picked Peyton up that night he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked and how he'd always thought she was beautiful and he'd love to be her boyfriend, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. She was wearing this very elegant baby blue halter dress that flowed to the floor. Her hair was in a sort of up-do but little ringlets were let loose. Her make-up was flawless, but he knew she didn't need make-up for her to be beautiful.**

**As they were standing in line he kept thinking about them as a couple more and more. How he'd treat her with the up-most respect. He'd never cheat on her or hurt her in any way shape or form. He'd tell her she's beautiful, and wouldn't be ashamed of her. He'd be there for her whenever she needed him. He would cherish every moment with her. He would treat her the way a woman like her deserved to be treated.**

**He had gotten so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that it was their turn until Peyton dragged him in front of the camera. He was still just smiling and staring at her while she looked towards the camera with a gorgeous smile on her face. "Please look at the camera sir." The photographer said. Lucas didn't listen, he just kept staring and smiling. "Please, sir, look at the camera." The photographer said once again getting very frustrated with Lucas. Lucas only smiled and said, "Now, why would I want to look at that camera when I have the most beautiful woman to look at right here as my date?" He said satisfied with his response still staring at Peyton with a grin on his face. Peyton's eyes lit up when he said that. She looked at him and smiled while the photographer rolled his eyes and snapped the picture anyways.**

Peyton smiled when she remembered what happened after that.

**They had gone back to dancing to a slow song. While one of his hands was in hers and the other was around her waste they just stared into each other's eyes with sweet smiles on their faces. Peyton eventually laid her head on his shoulder, Lucas smiled a little and whispered in her ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I'd love too." She whispered back into his ear. They spent the rest of the night dancing and staring into each other's eyes. She still thought that his eyes shined, and at that moment she thought they shined almost as bright as the lights in the room.**

_and our daddies used to joke about the two of us they never believed we'd really fall in love and our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my..._

Peyton laughed a little as she remembered that neither of their dads thought they'd **actually** fall in love, but they proved them wrong. Their moms, though, always knew they'd fall in love. It was true. They were in love and nothing in the world could tear them a part. Their hopes, dreams, and wishes from way back when had finally come true. They were together and in it for the long haul.


	5. Two am riding in your truck

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two a.m. riding in your truck

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up two a.m. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

As Peyton continued skimming through their photo albums, page by page, she came across a really candid picture of them from a few months after junior prom and you could tell just by the picture that they were still going strong. They were in his truck and she was sitting in the middle next to him with her head on his shoulder. She remembered the night she took that picture like it was yesterday.

** It had been a long exhausting day for Peyton at school, and Lucas knew that. She had complained all day, plus he knew her hectic schedule. So, he thought of the perfect way for Peyton to be able to relax and for them to still have their usual Friday night dates. He picked her up at her house in his truck. She still managed to take his breath away even when she was in her raggedy old jeans and a band t-shirt. They drove down to the creek that was about a mile or so away from the river court. When they got there Peyton couldn't help but wonder what they were doing at the creek. All she had to do was look at Lucas with a questionable face and he knew what she was wondering. He just shook his head and smiled. He got out of the truck and opened the door for her. She got out and he led her to the back of the truck and opened the tailgate. Peyton seen it and couldn't help but smile at what she saw. In the back of the truck were a few blankets and pillows and a little picnic basket. Lucas got up in the truck and held his hand out to help her up. She smiled as she gladly took his hand and got up in the truck. They ate their picnic and then just lied in the truck for what seemed like hours just watching the shooting stars, without saying a single word. They didn't have to. They were happy with the comfortable silence.**

** After a few hours they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms. Lucas woke up first. He looked down at Peyton who was sound asleep in his arms and smiled. He then looked at his watch. It was almost daylight and neither of them had called their parents. He hated to wake the sleeping beauty, but if he didn't then both of them would most likely be grounded. Peyton opened her sleepy eyes slowly but surely. She looked up at Lucas with pouty eyes, she really didn't feel like getting up, and she definitely wasn't a morning person. He laughed a little, but not where she could see him, then showed her his watch. She looked at it then at their surroundings. She then realized that the sun was coming up. She immediately jumped up and pulled Lucas with her. There was no way that she was going to get grounded from him.**

** They were driving down the road, him driving and her right beside him with her head on his shoulder and arm wrapped around her. They were in yet another comfortable silence with the only noise you could hear was the soft music on the radio and crickets chirping outside the truck. She pulled her camera out of her bag that sat beside her and held it up to where it was looking down on them. Lucas looked up towards the camera for a second then back at the road and then down at her. She only smiled and whispered for him to just keep driving. She snapped the picture with neither of them looking towards the camera, but with their eyes looking straight at the road ahead of them. She looked at the screen to make sure it was a good picture. That it was, not only was it good, but it was perfect. The sun had reflected in just the right spot to make it that more beautiful.**

Peyton smiled at the picture. She remembered that she couldn't even count all the shooting stars they had witnessed that night nor the exact time they had fallen asleep. She did remember, though, that neither of them got in trouble because both their parents understood what it was like to be young and in love, and they wouldn't try and ruin a thing like that for anyone. She also remembered that that was one of her favorite dates, and she'd never forget it.


	6. our very first fight

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Take me back to when we had our very first fight

_take me back to the time we had our very first fight the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight you stayed outside until the morning light oh my my my my_

Peyton was now over half way through the first photo album when she came across a picture that almost brought tears to her eyes. Looking at this picture only brought back all the bad memories from that day. It wasn't a day that she wanted to remember at all, well, except for the end maybe. She was seven-teen and he had just turned eight-teen and they were about to graduate. They had gotten into their first fight, and it was a huge one too.

** It was a beautiful day in Tree Hill, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. For some reason, though, had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen today. She didn't know what it was going to be or when, but she knew it was going to happen. She didn't want it to happen though. Everything with her and Lucas had been going so perfectly lately, and she didn't want anything to ruin that. Everything was going perfect with her friends and family also. In fact, you could say that everything in her life was going perfect right now, and she didn't want that to change.**

**Peyton was walking down the hallway at Tree Hill High towards the gym to go see Lucas. They had promised to meet up there to go get lunch at his mom's café. She was half way there when she looked out the window that led to the quad. She saw most of Tree Hill High eating lunch or catching up with their friends about their weekend. That's when she saw the bad thing that she knew was going to happen today. It was in that split second that her heart broke into a million pieces. There, in plain view, was her boyfriend and the girl she despised most, Rachel, making out. Tears streamed down her face and she was starting to find it hard to breathe as she ran right past them and straight to her car. She couldn't get home fast enough. When she did get home she went straight to her room and cried her eyes out. ****_How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me. I thought we were doing so well, I guess I was wrong. _****She thought as the tears streamed down her face while she held onto the bear that he had given her for Valentines Day this past year.**

** It was after school now and Peyton was in her room listening to her music as loud as she could. She could do that only because both her parents were away on a business trip. She wanted to forget what she seen earlier today. She just wanted to block it all out for a little while. Lucas pulled up to Peyton's house, still not knowing that Peyton had seen that infamous kiss. He wanted to know why she didn't meet with him for lunch and why he couldn't find her at school when he looked for her.**

** He knocked on the door a few times and he got no answer. This got him worried because he seen her car in the driveway. Then he heard her music. He remembered that she had given him a key just in case something like this happened. He pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked up to her room and leaned against her door frame and just watched her draw. She looked sad about something. More importantly, it looked as if she had been crying for quite some time. This got him a little worried. He didn't want to disturb her though so he just waited until she would notice him.**

** When Peyton finally got up to change the album she saw him leaning against her door frame with that Lucas Scott smirk on his face, yet he also looked a little worried, and she knew why too. She knew that she looked like she had been crying, she just wondered if he'd be able to figure out why. She turned off her music and looked at him with her arms crossed and a death glare, not bothering to wipe away her tear stained face. Lucas noticed the glare and got confused; he knew she was upset he just didn't know why she would be upset with him. "What's wrong?" He asked in a kind of hushed tone. She chuckled a little at his cluelessness. "Like you don't know." She said coldly still standing with her arms crossed. "Actually, I don't." He said getting more and more confused by the minute. "Oh? Well, let me help you remember." She said in a sarcastic tone. She held up both her hands. "You..." She said pointing to one of her hands. "Rachel..." She said pointing to the other. She put the two hands together to make it look like two people making out. She stopped and looked at Lucas who had an apologetic look on his face, now he knew what she was upset about. "Oh... you saw that?" He asked not knowing what to say. The truth was that Rachel had kissed him. He didn't even kiss her back. "Yes! I saw that! I was heading to the gm to meet up with you to go to lunch like we promised and I look out the window and boom... there you were... making out with the one girl you KNOW I can't stand." Peyton finished starting to tear up. She didn't like reliving the moment, it hurt her to much. Lucas walked towards her and tried to wipe her tears, but she pushed him away. "Peyton let me explain." He said trying to calm her down. He didn't want to lose her, especially about something that wasn't his fault. "No! I understand! You and Rachel have been going together behind my back! See? I understand completely! Now go!" She yelled crying even harder as she pushed him out her bedroom door and slamming it shut.**

** Lucas stayed outside her door all night trying to get her to listen, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't even bother to let her know if she was even awake or not. Finally, it was around six o'clock in the morning and Lucas heard her walking around. "Peyton, please, just let me explain! You don't know the whole story!" He said leaning his head against the door, pleading for her to let him in. "She's the one that kissed me! I didn't even kiss her back." Peyton was sitting on the other side of the door, tears rolling down her face as she listened to him. "I was on my way to the gym to meet up with you. She came up to me and started flirting with me. I tried to tell her to leave me alone, that I loved you, and she wouldn't stop. I tried to push her away and that's when she started kissing me. That's what happened. I promise I would never do anything like that to hurt you Peyton. You have to know that." He finished sounding exhausted. He hadn't slept all night. "I swear I would never do that to you, Peyton. You're the only one I want to be with. And I'm going to stay out here until you open up this door and talk to me." He said, hoping that she believed him because it was the truth.**

** Peyton sat in that same spot on the other side of the door for hours thinking about what he said. She wanted to believe him so badly, but she had trouble doing so. It just looked like they were both so into the kiss. She thought about it for hours and hours. When she finally came to the realization that he was in fact telling the truth she opened the door, and there he was, fast asleep in front of her door. It was in that moment that she seen him sound asleep, keeping his word to stay in front of her door until she opened up, that she knew he for sure wasn't lying. She quietly grabbed her camera off her nightstand and she snapped the picture. **

Peyton wiped a few tears away as she remembered that day. She found out that it was in fact Rachel's fault for the whole fight and slapped her in the face at school and in the quad so everyone could see. She didn't get mad at Lucas for being asleep when she opened the door because she knew he had been exhausted from being up all night trying to get her to listen. She smiled at the out-come of it all because it was the first day they told each other that they were truly in-love with one another. In fact, she could remember the exact thing that Lucas said when he woke up to see her sitting in front of him watching him sleep. **"I'm so sorry. You have to believe that I would never do that to you, Peyton. How could I do that to someone who I'm truly in love with?" He said with a small smile. She could only kiss him with everything she had. "I'm truly in love with you too, Lucas Scott." She said with a smile and kissed him again**_**.**_ They spent the rest of the day hanging out together and watching movies together snuggled up on the couch.


	7. You looked at me

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You looked at me, got down on one knee

_A few years had gone and come around we were sitting at our favorite spot in town and you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Peyton was now on the second photo album. This one was their engagement album, yes; the broody couple had an engagement album. It was filled with all kinds of things from the day they got engaged right up to the rehearsal dinner. From a napkin from the café, to pictures of everything they picked out for the wedding, to even a dead flower from her bouquet. She may be broody, but that day was the best day of her life and she wanted to remember every single thing about it. She opened it up and the first page was from the moment he proposed. She smiled as she remembered one of the happiest moments in her life.

** Lucas and Peyton were at Karen's cafe for their usual lunch break at college. Lucas' mom owned the cafe and knew exactly what Lucas was planning to do and she couldn't be more thrilled to know that her son was going to marry the one girl that made him the happiest man in the world. She loved Peyton like one of her own and couldn't wait for her to be her daughter-in-law. Lucas and Peyton were sitting at their usual spot in the cafe, the table in front of the window. Lucas was eating a turkey on rye sandwich with mayonnaise and cheese, while Peyton was having the special, a burger with fries and a salad.**

** They had finished eating and were talking about what they wanted to do after college since graduation was only a few months away. Peyton wanted to work in the music business, of course. Music was her passion. It was her dream to own her own record label. To be able to sign her own artist and help their own dreams come true. Lucas has always loved reading and writing, so he, of course, wanted to be a writer. But that wasn't always his first choice for a career. His first choice was to be a pro basketball player, but he knew whenever he found out about his HCM his junior year of high school that dream was over. Lucas knew that no matter what, though, he would follow Peyton wherever she decided to go. He wasn't going to let their dreams tear them apart. Besides, he could write anywhere as long as he was with her, he'd be fine.**

** Lucas was extremely nervous by now because what he was about to do could change the rest of his life, for better or for worse. Peyton was still rambling about something. He didn't know what because all he could think about was what she would say to him. Would she say no? Would she say yes? Would she say she had to think about it? Would she say that she just wasn't ready for that right now, but she'd love to someday? Finally he got up the nerves to just ask her. He gave his mom the secret signal and she got the camera ready, while Haley was holding the video camera, Peyton completely clueless to both of them.**

** Lucas stood up and started to talk. "Everybody, I have something to say," he started. Peyton looked at him a little confused. "This beautiful woman right here is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and I've known her all my life. She's been my best friend since I don't know when and my girlfriend for about five years now. She's the love of my life," Lucas said and then looked at Peyton who already had a few tears coming down her cheeks. Lucas smiled a little and turned around to face her. He got on one knee. Peyton's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile. Haley and Karen walked over to where they could get a better view of the two, both with tears forming in their eyes. Karen snapped a few pictures while Haley got it all on tape. Lucas and Peyton both stared into each other's eyes as Lucas continued. "Peyton, you and I have been best friends since I first moved into the neighborhood. I remember when I first met you, you came up to me and told me that you would never like me because I was a boy and boys were yucky." The whole room laughed a little. "Little did you know that we would end up here. Now, I can't imagine life without you in it. You mean the world to me, Peyton." He paused and took a deep breath. "Now, I have a feeling that you and everyone else here already knows what I'm about to ask you. So, please, Peyton... don't disappoint everyone here and break my heart. Please make me the happiest man in the world." He paused, took another deep breath and pulled out a tiny red velvet box. He opened it and in it Peyton saw the most beautiful ring. She smiled as more joyful tears rolled down her face. Lucas continued. "I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked while looking into her eyes, his stomach secretly turning in knots. Peyton smiled and nodded her head. She was at a loss for words. She couldn't even get the word "yes" out. Lucas smiled as he seen the nod. "Yes?" He asked in a hopeful voice, making sure. Peyton nodded again with a smile. Lucas smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. They both smiled and shared a sweet but passionate kiss. They broke from the kiss and Peyton looked at the ring. It was a beautiful silver band with just the right size diamond in the middle. The one band split into two and it had six little diamonds on each side. Peyton looked at it closer and smiled as she seen the initials 'LP' in the middle of both sides of the split band. Lucas noticed her examining the ring. He smiled as he took her hand and took the ring off her finger. He showed her the engraving on the bottom outside of the band. She smiled even more as she recognized the words, "its you." engraved in the band. She smiled and kissed him. They looked into each other's eyes. "Who would've guessed that we'd be getting married?" Peyton said with a smile as they kissed again.**

Peyton had to wipe away a few tears as she went through all the engagement pictures. Karen had taken so many that day it was hard to count. Plus, they had it all videotaped too. It was a day she would never forget nor regret. It was the best decision she had ever made.


	8. You said I do and I did too

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You said I do and I did too

_Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle our whole town came and our mammas cried you said I do and I did too_

Peyton was now into their wedding album. It was filled with memories from that beautiful day, the day that she became Mrs. Lucas Scott. It was the most memorable happiest day of both their lives. She could remember it like it was yesterday. It wasn't one of those big fancy lavish weddings or anything, but there were quite a few people there. Including friends and family and half the people in Tree Hill, considering they knew most of them. The actual wedding took place at the beach during the most beautiful sunset you'd ever lay eyes on, and the reception took place at the river court. Lucas and Peyton loved that idea because that's where they first met, and it held so many memories for both of them. She was going through the album as all the memories from that wonderful day came flooding back to her.

**It was a cool summer day, perfect for a wedding down at the beach. Peyton was at her and Lucas' apartment while Lucas was at Nathan and Haley's place. Nathan and Lucas' other friends threw him a bachelor party while Brooke, Haley, Bevin, and the rest of the girls threw Peyton a bachelorete party. So, the last time that Lucas and Peyton had actually seen or spoken to each other was yesterday morning ant it was killing them both. They missed each other so much. So, since they couldn't see or speak to each other they decided to make everyone else pay by complaining about not being able to have contact with each other to everyone, but no one budged. They were staying traditional. Don't get them wrong; Lucas and Peyton both were all for being traditional with some things, but this was ridiculous.**

**To try and get Peyton's mind of Lucas for a little while the girls decided to play a little game of truth or dare. Then after that they played twister, gave each other ridiculous make-overs, and ate ice cream until they couldn't eat any more. It didn't work though, Peyton's mind was still on Lucas and she still complained about not seeing him. So, to shut Peyton up Brooke, her best friend and maid of honor, hit her with a pillow. This started a huge pillow fight with everyone. By the end of the night feathers were everywhere.**

**Lucas, on the other hand, wasn't as easily distracted. Nathan and the guys were trying everything they could think of to get Lucas to have fun, but nothing worked. Lucas would just sit there ignoring all the attempts to get him to loosen up. Eventually they just gave up and started having fun by them selves. Lucas would sometimes laugh at all the stupid stuff they were doing because they were drunk, but he knew they would regret everything tomorrow.**

**It was around two o'clock in the morning and everyone was dead asleep, everyone except Lucas and Peyton that is. Peyton was in her and Lucas' room lying on their bed cozied up with pillows and a blanket. She was too nervous to sleep so she was looking through an old photo album, while everyone else was sound asleep in the living room. On the other side of town Lucas was laying awake in Nathan and Haley's guest bedroom staring at the ceiling while everyone else was asleep in the living room. All he could think about Peyton and what she was doing or what she was thinking. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. Of course, he called Peyton and they stayed up for the rest of the night talking to each other about what went on at their parties and how they were feeling and what they were thinking. They only hung up because both their phone's batteries were dyeing.**

** The wedding was now only a few hours away, and Peyton was a nervous wreck. She hadn't heard a single word from Lucas since they hung up on the phone, just that he was doing fine from Nathan. She also didn't know how everything was looking down at the beach. All she did know was that her wedding was in a few hours and she was extremely nervous. She tried to put her nervousness behind her for a while and went to change into her dress.**

** On the other side of town Lucas was just as nervous as Peyton. Not only had he not talked to her in what seemed like days, even though he just hung up the phone with her this morning, two of his groomsmen were still passed out from the night before. If he was this nervous he could only imagine how nervous Peyton could be. He tried to put all his nerves behind him and went to change into his tux and to try to wake up his groomsmen.**

** It was now only minutes until Lucas and Peyton would exchange their vows. Everyone was seated and Lucas and his groomsmen were standing at the end of the aisle. Lucas looked around and examined the beautifully set beach. There was a perfect sunset, there was two sections of white chairs with very subtle maroon ribbons around the backs to separate Lucas' family from Peyton's family, there were rose petals to mark the aisle, and to top it off the people he loved most was sitting in front of him. Then, as soon as he looked back towards the beginning of the aisle the music started playing and the bridesmaids started walking towards him. When the last bridesmaid was finished walking he seen the most beautiful bride he'd ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a very simple off-white halter gown. It wasn't big and poofy; it was very simple and elegant, just like Peyton. Her hear was in an up-do with little ringlets hanging loose. Peyton smiled as she seen Lucas waiting for her. Once Lucas seen Peyton all his nerves flew out the window.**

** By now the preacher had said everything he needed to say and it was now time for them to exchange their vows. Lucas was the first to speak. "Peyton, for as long as I've known you you've always held this special place in my heart. First, as my best friend, then as my girlfriend, then as my fiancé, and now as my wife. Through all these years my love for you has only grown. You've changed my life for the better and I can't imagine life without you. Now, I know that I'm usually good with speeches and stuff, but it's hard to come up with a really good way to say how much I love you without having it last for hours on end, so this is how I'll sum it up. I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Always have, always will, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Lucas finished and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding all while looking into Peyton's water-filled eyes. Now it was Peyton's turn to say her vows. She let out a slow breath. "Lucas, you came into my life twenty-four years ago, and you haven't left since. You've had my heart ever since the first day we met. We've had our ups and downs, but we've made it through them all. You've made me cry for good things and for bad, you've saved me on numerous occasions, and you've made me the happiest girl in the world. I think all these ups and downs, though, has only made us stronger. You have this affect on me that makes me want to wake up the next day. There's not a day that goes by that my love for you doesn't grow. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you with all my heart, Lucas Eugene Scott, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Peyton finished with a smile as she held in her tears. The preacher made sure that no one had any objections and said. "You may now kiss the bride." Peyton and Lucas both smiled and then kissed a very romantic, yet very sweet kiss. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scott." The preacher said to everybody as Lucas and Peyton led the way to the limo and then to the reception at the river court.**

** Everyone from the wedding was now at the river court for the reception. Their friend Mouth was DJing and everyone else was having a great time dancing and eating. Lucas and Peyton had their first dance as husband and wife to the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. They cut the wedding cake that his mother had made together, and shared dances with their family and friends. **

**It was getting late now and Lucas and Peyton were getting tired. They said their good-byes and told everyone else to stay and have a good time. They got in the limo and Peyton looked at her left hand and smiled and looked at Lucas. "We're married." She said with a huge smile. Lucas laughed a little and smiled back. "Yeah, I know. Isn't it great, Mrs. Scott?" He asked with a smile. "Yes, it is, Mr. Scott" She said with a smile and gave him a kiss.**

Peyton smiled as she finished the album. That day was the best day of both their lives. It was her dream wedding with her dream man. She knew that for a fact. She would never forget that day.


	9. After all this time, you and I

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After all this time, you and I

_Take me home where we met so many years before we'll rock our babies on that very front porch after all this time, you and I_

Peyton was now going through the most recent album, the family album. This album was filled with recent pictures of their family together. From the first day they brought their two beautiful kids home to their most recent day at the beach. If you looked through this album or even just seen them all out together you would say that they were the dream family. It was true too. They were all happy and healthy. They went on family vacations. The kids played sports and Lucas and Peyton went to every game no matter what. Lucas' career as a writer was doing amazing. He was now in the middle of writing his third novel, while his first two were on the best sellers list. Peyton's music business was sky-rocketing. She had well over fifty artist signed and they were all number one hits. To many this was the dream life, but to Lucas and Peyton… this was their dream come true life, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

On the front cover was a picture of all of them, Lucas, Peyton, their gorgeous daughter, Elizabeth Paige, and their handsome son, Jackson Keith. It wasn't one of those professionally done family photos. No, they weren't really into that whole thing. It was a very candid one of them at their house in Tree Hill. Peyton couldn't hold back a smile as she remembered the day it was taken like it was yesterday.

**It was Elizabeth's and Jackson's fifth birthday, yes they were twins, and the house was packed with their friends and family. The party had already been going on for a few hours and everyone was already worn out from chasing after all the little ones. There were little five year olds running around everywhere, from the house to the astro-jump and to the bathroom. It was a heck of a work out. Let's just say all these kids and cookies and ice cream do not make a good combination. They were like the energizer bunny on steroids to say the least.**

** The party was over now and all the kids had already gone home. The only people there were close friends and a few family members that decided to help them clean up. Peyton and Lucas were so exhausted so Haley and Nathan offered to help clean up the place so they could take a break and rest. They almost didn't take the offer, but they looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking, and like that they turned to Nathan and Haley and gladly accepted the offer.**

** They were both sitting on the front porch swing talking about how they made it through the day. They couldn't believe that they actually survived all the little kids. Just then, as if it were written in a script, Jackson and Elizabeth came running to the porch and into their parent's laps. Elizabeth and Jackson told them how much fun they had and thanked them very much for the party and the presents. Peyton and Lucas could only laugh a little at their kid's still energized bodies.**

** About thirty minutes later Haley came out to ask Lucas and Peyton a question, but when she looked at the swing she seen the sweetest thing ever. Sitting on the swing fast asleep was Lucas holding Elizabeth and Peyton holding Jackson. Haley quickly grabbed a camera and snapped a picture not waking anyone, not even the kids. She went back inside and let the loving family sleep, while she and Nathan continued to clean up.**

Peyton smiled as she remembered that exhausting day. They didn't even know that Haley had taken that picture until she handed it to them a few days later. Just then as she closed the album and stared at the cover of it, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Peyton smiled as she turned around and seen Lucas' baby blues staring back at her. After all these years they were still together and still living the dream, or as they'd like to say, "Our dreams are still coming true." They always said it with a smile, too.


	10. I’ll be eightyseven you’ll be eightynine

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine

_I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky, oh my my my my _

Peyton smiled as her and Lucas finished the last photo album together. Just about every picture made them laugh. They had to admit, their kids were a little out there, but they were also the sweetest kids you could ever ask for. They had manners, they knew the difference between right and wrong, and they were overall very happy kids. After they finished they snuggled up together under a blanket on the swing. These were the moments that they didn't take for granted. When the kids where gone on a play-date and they had the house to themselves, those are moments cherished, not taken for granted. Don't get them wrong, they cherish the moments they have with their kids just as much or even more, but those rare times when it's just the two of you, those are times that you can't take for granted because if you do it could ruin your marriage.

She snuggled up to him as close as she could, and he only smiled and wrapped his protective arms around her, letting her know that he'll never let her go. She could only smile and close her eyes as she took it all in. She wanted it to be like this forever, and she knew that it would be like this forever, she didn't have any doubt in her mind that it wouldn't. Lucas wanted it like this forever too. He knew for a fact that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He was going to protect her from harm and take care of her for as long as he shall live. He knew that when he first laid eyes on her. He couldn't even imagine spending his life with anyone else but her, nor could she with anyone else but him and only him.

They said in their vows that they'd spend the rest of their lives together, 'till death do they part, and that's what they both planned on doing. Right now that's all they imagined, growing old together. Neither of them knew it but at this very moment they were imagining the same thing.

** It was about forty years later and Peyton was eighty-seven and Lucas was eighty-nine. They were still living in the same house that they were living in forty years ago. Their kids were grown and out of the house, so it was just the two of them. They still had that same front porch swing, and they were both sitting in it like it was forty years ago. They had gotten older and wiser, but one thing that hadn't changed was their love for one another. They celebrated with their friends and family each year on their anniversary. They still went to all the family gatherings. They were both healthy, and both of their careers were still going. Well, Peyton hired someone to manage the bands now, but it was still her company, and Lucas was still writing. He was currently working on his tenth best seller. She still looked into his eyes like the stars that shined above them and he still couldn't imagine sitting there with anyone else but her. They were the same couple they were in high school; the only difference was that their love for one another was stronger than ever.**

_The End_


End file.
